Classy  n Sassy  kind of Thang !
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Sonny's cousin comes to  visit only to find her  ex flame  johnny Z living there  ,she  has no idea of the feud. will she be able to  help these two  move on or  get caught in the cross fire .
1. Chapter 1

The classy and sassy –

Carissa is Sonny's cousin, she comes to port Charles to visit and what she finds is that her past lover is no sonny's biggest enemy. Johnny and Olivia are no longer together but Olivia is jealous when the girl moves back in to Johnny's arms and starts to make him change for the better.

"Damn it Diane, don't call me unless you find a way to get me out of this " sonny was barking at his lawyer ,when a soft knock at the door interrupted him. Diane raised an eyebrow and looked at her client.

"Well, are you going to answer that or let the person rot out there?" she asked him.

Sonny signed and looked at the door, wondering who could possibly be stupid to just let anyone in to knock on his door. Diane mumbled something and opened the door herself. Sonny almost fell out of his chair when he saw who was standing at the door.

"Oh my god" he whispered.

"You going to stand there and stare or are you going to help your favorite cousin "the shorter woman asked with a big grin on her face. Sonny walked over to her and hugged her, this was his favorite cousin, and he always went to her house after school for cookies her mom made. He looked at Diane who only smiled.

"Well more of the mystery of Sonny unravels. Hello I am Diane, sonny's lawyer "she offered the woman her hand.

"I'm Carissa Matthews, Sonny's favorite cousin via my mother's cookies nice to meet you " the woman shook her hand " I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in and see him .If I'm interrupting please let me know I'll come back later ."

" No, no I'm done with Sonny for now , it was to see here is more to the family than Mike and sonny, obviously the women in his family are beautiful as well" Diane noticed out loud.

"Oh no I'm the adopted kid "

" thank God , my work load is crazy as it is nice to know you don't share the same genes" Diane remarked as she left the two alone.

"So Carri what are you doing here, isn't your husband in Scotland touring?" Sonny asked her.

"Josh, and I aren't together anymore and he played hockey. I really was just passing through. I lost my job and decided to start new some place mom told me I should go visit my cousin for a bit . So here I am" Carissa smiled.

Sonny shook his head , Carissa was only 33 years old and a bit of a free 'I'm going to do what I want to do and no one is going to stop me ' kind of girl.

"If you need anything let me know "sonny told her. " I'm good I just book a room at this place called Jake's and tomorrow start looking for some work. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. But I have to go so I can at least unpack. Are you busy, would you like to get some dinner with me?"

" You aren't staying at Jake's I can put you across the hall or you can stay with me , as for dinner I can always make you dinner besides what is your hurry . I haven't seen you in years and your last letter was three months ago."

Carissa stared at her cousin "I'll stay tonight but I'm not staying with you the whole time I'm here "

"You know what I'll call Kristina, Michael, Morgan and Molly. I'll make dinner for all of us "he gave her one of his real smiles the one where both dimples showed themselves. The way they did when he was truly happy.

"You can cook more than mac n cheese now right ….?" She teased.

"Please" Sonny commented.

"Okay, I'll have dinner here but I don't want to stay here, no disrespect to you. I love you but if anyone busts in to kill you I rather not be a witness " she told him as she kissed her cousin's cheek. " I'll be back in a few hours "he only nodded and watched as she left.

Carissa made her way back to Jake's. As she made her way to the stairs on of the patrons caught her eyes. The dark hair the NYer accent, the smile and brown eyes. The brown eyes looked towards her and locked onto her own brown orbs.

Johnny had been sitting with his new best friend Ethan just chilling with a beer, talking about the two of them possibly starting a car garage dealing with all kinds of cars. Jags to Impalas. Johnny stopped in mid-sentence. A red head had gotten his attention. He knew that face all too well. The woman stood very still looking at him, finally after a few seconds a smile crossed her face. He saw she was walking towards him and his heart the thing Sonny had put a bullet in had begun to race. He swore everyone in the bar could hear it pound against his chest.

Carissa stopped and looked at the man , she knew him very well and couldn't help but smile . They had broken up on good terms, better than anyone really should. She had started dating Josh Wick after Johnny and his sister moved out of Yonkers due to family issues she never really understood until later.

"Hey stranger, where the hell have you been hiding?" Carissa asked as she walked over, she noticed Johnny looked very nervous. She put an arm around his waist and her head in his shoulder, it felt all too familiar for both of them .

"Well hello beautiful" Ethan piped up, if Johnny wasn't going to say anything Ethan was certainly not going to be shy.

Carissa looked at Ethan " hello yourself " Johnny smirked , Carissa was one of the most classy women he had met , but then there was the sass she could throw at you harder than a curve ball .

"Carri, want a drink?" Johnny offered.

"Maybe later I am having dinner with some family , maybe later , but before I go ,who is your hot Australian friend ?"

"Ethan Lovette, my love and who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Carissa Matthews, one of Johnny's fine exes. Look boys' maybe I can meet up with you later. Johnny it was good to run into you. Ethan nice to meet you "Carissa gave them a smile as she walked away to get ready for her dinner with her cousin.

Ethan, stared at Johnny waiting for some kind of explanation "So mate, what is with that?" Johnny tried not to smile as he recalled his ex and their relationship, then realized he would have to tell her his sister was killed by Sonny Corinthios .

"Carissa Matthews was a Yonkers thing. Claudia met her first and introduced her to me. never told her what I did in the beginning but then I think she caught on . Never judged me though. My father loved her , and you know my father is a women hating crazy bastard , but somehow he never threatened to kill her . Could be because one time she held a gun on him after he threatened Claudia. Carissa is a good woman, too good for either of us. She is the kind that will make you cry when she leaves you " Johnny sighed .

"Is that what happened to you?" Ethan asked carefully.

Johnny smirked "Certainly was. She one day told me that she was moving to Ireland and that if we ever met again she'd marry me , of course she was joking because last I heard she was engaged to some hockey player Josh Wick"

"From what I saw Johnny there isn't any ring on her hand. Listen I have to go pick up Mia for dinner good luck with that woman."

Johnny was going to protest when Ethan walked away and his Ex Olivia sidled up to the bar and ordered a beer from Coleman . Johnny sat looking at his whiskey glass shimmering with the golden liquid. Now that he had seen her again, he realized he had missed her. A smile crept across his face as he thought about the strings of exes he left in his wake.

Hope you all like now that I have the time I'll be able to write more …


	2. Chapter 2

The classy and sassy –

Carissa is Sonny's cousin, she comes to port Charles to visit and what she finds is that her past lover is no sonny's biggest enemy. Johnny and Olivia are no longer together but Olivia is jealous when the girl moves back in to Johnny's arms and starts to make him change for the better.

Hope you all like now that I have the time I'll be able to write more …

The hot water felt great on her skin as she tried not to think Of Johnny, that dark hair to go with the dark eyes that went with his sometimes dark moods. She had missed Johnny, and wished she would have stayed with him but at the time Josh seemed so much better. Carissa picked out a pair of favorite jeans and a sweater, applied her make –up and spiked her hair to her liking. Looking in the mirror she smiled there was that feisty girl that she was when she hung around her cousin.

She picked up her keys and walked out the door, bumping right into a good looking dark haired man and a blonde woman.

"I'm so sorry "she smiled at them, the blonde hugged the man closer to her as if to say he was hers. The man smiled at her "No problem "he said with a new York accent.

"I was just in a hurry going to meet my cousin for dinner, I haven't seen him in a year so I'm pretty excited to go see him, and again I'm sorry "she flashed a smile at him.

"Yeah, we are going to my father's house he has something to tell us never a boring moment in port Charles. "The man told her.

Carissa again smiled and continued on her way, something about the man reminded her of someone.

"So you have a new hot neighbor nice "Lulu smirked as she walked into Dante's small apartment.

" Hey I have eyes only for you , besides she wasn't here last night she must of just came into town , she reminds me of someone thought and I can't think of who " he told her " what should I wear to Sonny's he said he had something important to talk about "

Lulu pawed through his cloths and shrugged "I don't know something that won't show red in case Sonny decides to shoot you again "

"Ha ha, I'm sure now that I'm married to his best friend's daughter, he will not be shooting me anytime soon."

"Um, my dad is an old business partners not his best friend; besides I'm sure he won't shoot you in front of his kids…oh wait "Lulu smirked as she commented. She grinned as she handed him his green shirt and black dress pants.

"Here, now go get in the shower so we can be on time for once "she told him as she shoved him in the direction of the bathroom.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_An hour lat_er

Carissa, sat in her cousin's living room taking to Michael and his girlfriend, she noticed she was a little older than him but a really sweet girl.

"So you use to be a dancer at a club, now you work for ELQ wow, I have to say Abby I'm impressed. I worked at strip club as a waitress, I wasn't dancer material. I wasn't nimble enough or chesty enough "

Sonny rolled his eyes at her "Rissa, have some class for god sake "

Abby laughed and shook her head at Sonny "No sonny it's okay, there is requirements that some girls don't make and they end up doing something else. Like Johnny had 8 waitresses at one time he hated turning any girl away if he could help them."

Sonny sighed at the name of Johnny "Can we have one dinner where Johnny isn't brought up, it's bad enough he brings up his sister all the time and how Michael killed her."

Carissa gave Michael a quizzical look.

"I killed Claudia in self –defense and Johnny her brother gets crazy about it "

"Wait a minute Claudia? Claudia Zacchara? Carissa asked.

" Yeah , she kidnapped my mother and tried to steal her baby , I hit her in the head just to knock her out but ended up killing her on accident . " Michael said with remorse "Why what's wrong?"

Carissa, picked up her wine glass and took a sip , nothing , I met her once or twice that's all, I knew she died but never heard how . I also have met Johnny; he seemed like a good kid "she squeaked out as she took another sip of her wine.

"Johnny is a crazy SOB, he wrecks everything he touches, and stay clears of him "Sonny told her in a warning manner.

Just as she was going to tell him she knew Johnny well Max had come in to interrupt and tell Sonny his son was there with his wife.

"Show Dante in Max, we can eat in a few minutes I want Carissa to meet my other son "

Michael, noticed how flustered Carissa had gotten at the mention of Johnny Z, he wondered just how well she had known him.


End file.
